Valdez (ALRTF)
Imagine Dragons - It's Time (father) (mother) Ashton (Former partner in crime) |ethnicity = Mexican |equipment = 1 pistol 1 axe |actor = Tyler Posey |first seen = Return |life span = Issue 3 - present |issue count = 28 issues |casted by = Walkerbait22}}Alejandro Valdez, commonly referred to only as Valdez, is a main character in A Long Road to Fortune. Valdez has been a victim of parental pressure all of his life, seeing no real control to his future. His heart wasn't on his parents wishes of becoming a doctor or a surgeon so it was naturally soon he would rebel and turn into something completely opposite to his parents wishes. Soon word spread about Valdez joining gangs and participating in criminal activity, something his parents disapproved of but Valdez himself found solace in. The apocalypse did nothing to change Valdez's cheerful demeanor, already considering himself fully content. Pre-Apocalypse Valdez was a native of Tecpan de Galeana and lived in the town of el Cerrito, close to the outskirts of Tecpan. His parents were strict on him at a young age and wanted to control his future, wanting him to be a successful doctor. Valdez eventually grew tired from all of this constant pressure and rebelled against his parents; he became increasingly absent from school and joined a gang. Valdez and the gang formed an unknown conflict against each other later but before the gang could execute him, he was saved by a troubled Ashton. Ashton decided to become his partner in crime and the duo became notorious delinquents throughout the municipality. Later, when Ashton was caught, Valdez retired from such a lifestyle. Post-Apocalypse Chapter 1 Appearing for the first time as soon as Ashton arrives in the marketplace, Valdez is eager to comment on his friends relationship with Liza and showing him around the marketplace. As they catch up with news of the apocalypse, he and Mendoza shut down Ashton's idea of going off on a rescue mission to the local high school. Much later, Valdez is one of the few able bodies to defend the marketplace after an infected breach. The following day, he assists on attempting to clear the soccer field. Valdez is one of thef few horrified to see that Ashton later sneaks off on his own on a rescue mission for Mr. Chet, Daniel, Aguila, and Jaime. He is the first to discover this when a solemn Liza tells him the news. Anticipating Gustavo's attack the next day, Valdez is given a gun to aid in the predicted fire exchange. Luckily for both the marketplace and Gustavo's faction, both parties agree on a truce and agree to live in harmony within the marketplace's walls. On the wake of Saul Mendrena's attack, Valdez and Ashton spot cartel hitmen ready to attack the marketplace. With both boys having the element of surprise, they begin to move forward with the intention of dispatching these hostiles. Relationships Ashton Apart from being Valdez' former partner in crime, the two appear to be very good friends. Mr. Chet Since both Mr. Chet and Valdez serve as the marketplace supply runners, they are often together. It can be said that they are good friends. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *One unnamed cartel hit man *Mr. Barrera (Infected) Appearances Trivia *Valdez loves corn pops more than sex. *"Valdez" is his surname. His first name, Alejandro, was not revealed until Issue 22. *Valdez was originally concieved as a supporting character but was given a larger role to balance out the complex, darker personalities and story arcs of the rest of the main cast. *It is unknown if Valdez attended the nearby high school with Ashton. Although in Issue 4, he mentions he has friends there. *Valdez was physically based on actor Kristyan Ferrer, although Valdez is taller. **Despite this, actor Tyler Posey was later chosen to be his optional ALRTF portrayer. ***Valdez's casting was done by Walkerbait22, and is therefore his bitch. Category:Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Pages with Sexual Content